The Proposal
by WriterMuffin
Summary: A quick and cute one-shot about Sam and Patrick. My view on how Patrick would propose to Sam. Enjoy!


This is a quick and cute one-shot. I think it's pretty obvious what the story is about considering the title. I was inspired after Tracy waved her engagement ring in front of Sam's face. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

The Proposal

"Sam!" Maxie yelled as she ran into Patrick's house. Sam, who was sitting on the couch reading about the latest in Port Charles, was completely startled.

"Maxie! What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I need your help!" Maxie replied with her voice still raised. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I got that much," Sam sarcastically muttered under her breath. "What do you need with?"

"Someone stole my necklace! It was a one of a kind designer necklace," Maxie explained, "please, just use your PI skills and find my necklace!"

Sam stood up and brought Maxie to the couch hoping that maybe by having her sit down she'll calm down a little.

"Alright, Maxie, you're going to have to calm down. Let's start from the beginning. When did you notice it was first missing?" Sam asked. This was just the perfect start to her morning. All she wanted was to just sit here and sip her coffee. But Maxie was her friend and she didn't want to let her down.

"I was eating breakfast with Lulu this morning and I was showing her the new necklace. I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back it was gone!"

"Are you sure that Lulu doesn't have it?" Sam inquired.

"Are you stupid?!" Maxie yelled. Sam was a little insulted but she knew that Maxie could be a little impulsive during crisis. Well, a lot impulsive.

"Alright, I'm sorry but wasn't Lulu just sitting there. Couldn't she have seen who took it?" Sam asked.

"She said that Dillon was outside and she wanted to say hi real quick. That must have been when the evil guy took the necklace, ugh, I'm so stupid!" Sam was very thankful that Patrick took Danny and Emma out of the house. Their young eardrums would have been blown by now.

"Ok, did you ask if Dillon or Lulu had seen after you went to the bathroom or if they noticed anyone going near the table?"

"They said they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but then they also said that they were too busy talking and catching up. Do you know how much that necklace cost me?!"

Sam was beginning to get headache from all the yelling. She hadn't even finished her money coffee yet.

"Why don't we just calm down for two seconds. The necklace isn't just going to magically appear if you keep on screaming. Besides it'll help me focus a little better," Sam suggested, "ok, so tell me what the necklace looked like. Was it in a case or something and if it was, what did it look like?"

"It was in a simple black box that had a single red strip across it."

Sam went to grab her laptop and phone before sitting back on the couch. She started searching through her plethora of databases and then looked back at Maxie.

"I'm pretty sure Kelly's would have cameras right? I mean I think most of the buildings in Port Charles have cameras due to the amount of gun violence from the mobs."

"Kelly's installed cameras two months ago. They had them installed after there was a break-in. Although I'm pretty sure Julian did that to warn Sonny," Maxie said.

"Why don't we just stay off the topic of my father and Sonny. Anyway, let me see if I can hack into the security cameras in Kelly's. It might take a while. There are cookies made by the lovely Emma in the kitchen if you want. They are absolutely delicious," Sam replied as she went back to work on her laptop trying to remember everything that the Jackal PI ever taught her.

Maxie let out a big sigh and just stayed on the couch. There was no way she was going to eat until her necklace was found. The problem was that Maxie wasn't the most patient person in Port Charles and instead of sitting quietly, she was practically breathing down Sam's neck as she was working.

"Maxie, I love you but I can't do my work if someone is hovering me. It'll take just another two minut… wait… I got it! Wow I thought hacking into Sonny's cameras would have been harder than that," Sam said, "alright, so around what time do you think they were stolen?"

"It has to be in between 7:35 and 7:41," Maxie answered. Sam was grateful. Often times clients weren't sure when a cherished item went missing and she would have to look through hours and hours of footage tapes. Sam marked the time on the tape and noticed a tall looking man with a large black jacket take the box right off the table that Maxie and Lulu were sitting at. He never once looked at the camera.

"Gosh, I hate it when they do that. They know exactly where the cameras are and they know how to avoid it so that no one can trace them. I'm going to try and hack into the cameras outside of Kelly's to see where he goes. Hopefully he stays on foot so that he's easier to track," Sam said as she began decoding and hacking into more cameras.

"Just please, hurry up," Maxie said, "I can't sit here forever."

"Here, here, got it. He's still avoiding the cameras but he's heading to the town square. Good he is staying on foot," Sam said. She thought that maybe Maxie was overreacting a little but then again it's Maxie, she's been known to freak out about all things fashion.

"So now he is in town square and… wait… why is he heading to the hospital?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Now I have to hack into the security system at General Hospital, which might prove to be difficult considering Obrecht recently upgraded the whole system to be 'hack-proof.' It's such a pity that she hasn't seen me work yet though."

Maxie waited and waited until Sam could get into the hospital main frame.

"Ok, it looks like he's in the elevator and he just hit the button to go to the roof. Come on, let's go. We'll use my car," Sam said as she packed up her things. Both of the ladies ran down to the parking garage and into Sam's car.

Patrick called while in the car and Sam picked up via Bluetooth.

"Patrick, hey, I'm heading to the hospital right now," Sam said.

"What? Is everything okay?" Patrick asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine, well, I mean… Maxie's necklace was stolen and the guy is in the hospital right now heading to the roof. I don't know what he looks like because he's been able to hide his face from all the cameras starting with Kelly's all the way to the hospital," Sam explained.

"Alright, you know what I'll meet you there. I just have to finish signing these discharge papers and I'll see you by the top of the staircases," Patrick said.

"No, Patrick it's fine. You have a lot of patients today. This is probably just a simple case. Don't worry I'm armed in case anything happens. Also, Maxie is here next to me. She'll probably talk the thief's ear off," Sam laughed.

"I'm still going to be there. I don't anything to happen and I can't miss a chance to see you," Patrick said.

"Aww, fine, if you put it that way. See you soon Patrick."

It only took 5 minutes before Sam got her car parked at the hospital. They ran in and instead of waiting for the elevator that never comes, they chose to go up the stairs. Of course, it was also a nice workout. Maxie took off her high heels after the first flight of stairs. She also didn't bring her censor because her mouth was going off the whole way up. Sam wished she would have brought her duct tape.

And just as Patrick had promised, he was waiting for the two women at the top of the stairs. He didn't have his usual white jacket on and Sam noted that she did look quite nice. His shirt looked freshly ironed and his tie perfectly matched with the colors. Sam thought it was a little odd but then brought herself back to the task at hand.

"What do you say, let's open this door and get that thief," Patrick said after he hugged his girlfriend.

"I'll go in first considering I'm the only with any defense. I'm not sure if the guy is armed or not," Sam suggested.

"And I'll be right behind you," Patrick answered.

Sam drew her gun and slowly opened the door. Instead of just a single person in a large black overcoat though, it was her family. Molly, Alexis, Julian, Nikolas, Spencer, Danny and Emma. Sam was shocked. She had no idea what was going on.

"Surprise," Patrick whispered behind her and then waved the box that contained the necklace in front of her.

"Omg, you thief," Sam lightheartedly slapped Patrick's arm, "what is going on?"

Patrick handed the box to Maxie and then brought Sam over to the center of the group.

"Sam, I hired Maxie here to do me a favor. I wanted her to cleverly get you here to the roof of the hospital without any suspicious of what I'm about to do," Patrick explained.

"And what are you about to do?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we've been friends for a rather long time. Sure, we've had our ups and downs especially because I always thought that you could have done better than the whole mob gang. Anyway, for the last two and a half years we've been getting very close. You were there for me when Gabriel past away and I was there for you when Danny was sick. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Waking up next to you is a dream that I never want to be woken up from and you have given me the gift of allowing to see Danny grow up. You have also become a mother figure for Emma and I'm sure that everyone can agree that she loves you and she loves teaching you how to cook, even though I do think it might be hopeless," Patrick started. Sam's eyes were tearing up and she finally realized what was going on.

"Hey, that's not nice, at least I'm trying," Sam fought back laughing and crying simultaneously.

"Yes, at least you're trying. My point is that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of time," Patrick continued. He took out the ring box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Samantha McCall, will you marry me?"

Tears were now flowing down Sam's face and everyone surrounding her were now holding their breath waiting for the answer they all wanted.

After a long pause and a deep breath, Sam made her decision.

"Yes, of course, Patrick. OMG, I can't believe this," Sam exuberated radiance and bliss. Patrick took out the ring and placed it on Sam's left ring finger.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Sam reacted. It was a simple 14K white gold princess cut diamond. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Patrick, I can't believe you did all this. Thank you so much. And to add to my answer, I want to live the rest of my life with you. There's nothing that can possibly make me happier."

"KISS!" Molly yelled from the sidelines. Everyone laughed and as a response Sam and Patrick kissed, confirming their engagement.

"I love you fiancé."


End file.
